Anhelándote
by Kaya16
Summary: Mariko cuenta su historia. nanaxmariko /one-shoot


este es un fic de oniisama e (: una serie, podria decirse que un poco yuri, que me encanto, en especial el personaje de Mariko Shinobu. En fin, es un one-shoot (medio larguito). nomas estaba inspirada, y decidi hacerlo. bueno, disfrutenlo! (: y ya saben, opiniones, insultos, escupidas y demas...en los reviews jiji.

a por cierto, la puplico en la seccion de versallies, porque no habia una de oniisama ): y nose como crear una seccion xD , apenas me entere la cambio.

**ANHELÁNDOTE**

Te estaba observando, sin que te dieras cuenta. Hablabas y reías tranquilamente con otra joven, parecían muy buenas amigas, sentía como si conocieras lo que realmente significaba una amistad.

En ese momento, te envidie, pero al mismo tiempo, aun no sé porque…decidí que TU serias mi amiga, y solo mía.

Me acerque rápidamente a ti, en cuanto la otra joven se fue, y te salude alegremente, trate de parecer lo mas despreocupada que pude, sin embargo, parece ser que mi plan no funciono. Ya que mientras más te hablaba…mas te alejabas de mí.

En ese momento lo entendí, alguien estaba interfiriendo entre nosotras, alguien que no era digno de la hermandad ni de ti, esa querida amiga tuya, Tomoko.

Hice todo lo posible por separarte de ella, sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma, siempre terminabas a su lado, rogando, pidiendo ayuda…¿por qué la necesitas tanto? Me pregunte ¿acaso no vez que yo también puedo ayudarte? ¿Acaso no vez que soy yo la que necesita tu compañía?.

Pero no me hacías caso, no me contabas nada de lo que te sucedía…nada.

Entonces te vi, allí…sonriente, esperando por tu amiga de la infancia. Quise sorprenderte, así que, me puse detrás tuyo, y tape tus ojos, anhelando que dijeras mi nombre, sin embargo tu…comenzaste a decir, entre risas, una y otra vez el nombre de aquella maldita.

Me quede estupefacta ante eso, con rabia, con impotencia y más que nada…con amor, me acerque impulsivamente a tu oreja, y le di un pequeño mordisco, como queriendo dejar mi marca en tu ser.

Al sentir mis labios sobre tu lóbulo, emanaste un pequeño grito, te alejaste -como siempre lo haces- y me miraste asustada.

Yo te sonreí, y me disculpe por no ser Tomoko. Ya no podía seguir mirándote a los ojos, así que me retire de allí, pero no sin antes recordarte el asistir a mi cumpleaños, ya que me lo habías prometido.

El gran día llego. Había alquilado una gran habitación en un lujoso hotel, solo para ti…solo por ti.

Cuando llegaste, salte de felicidad y te abrasé, realmente estaba contenta, habías cumplido tu promesa!

Pero aun así, te sentía incomoda, incomoda conmigo…con mi madre…y por el estúpido hecho de haberte invitado solo a ti. ¿es que acaso no era obvio? Solo te tenia a ti…a nadie más, y aunque hubiera invitado a toda la clase…nadie hubiera acudido a mi fiesta, ya que…a quien le interesa el cumpleaños de la hija de un escritor pornográfico? Así es…solo a ti.

Mi cumpleaños finalizo, y ya en el auto de mi madre, te pedí, casi en un ruego, que pasaras un rato por mi casa, al principio me miraste desentendida, pero luego sonreíste y aceptaste casi con gusto mi petición. Otra vez, mi rostro irradio felicidad.

Aun recuerdo aquel inolvidable día, si…como si fuese ayer…lo recuerdo…

FLASH BACK

-quieres un poco de café?- pregunte, entusiasmada.

-claro!- contestaste, sonriente, desde el sillón donde te encontrabas sentada, para luego preguntarme -vives solo con tu madre, Mariko?-.

La típica pregunta, era obvio que la iba a formular, viviendo en este gran castillo, y solo conociendo a mi madre.

-así es, mi papa está muy ocupado con su trabajo ya sabes…oh! Y probablemente con sus posibles amantes- explique tranquilamente, pero por dentro, me dolía el hecho de pensar que mi padre tuviera a otra mujer.

-ya veo…- dijiste cortadamente.

Observe tu rostro, y me enfurecí al verlo. Se podía vislumbrar fácilmente tu pena y lastima hacia mí.

-sabes, puedo venir más seguido si lo deseas…y te traeré mas pasteles! Que dices?- me preguntaste animada.

Yo te di la espalda -por lastima? No gracias, para que sepas, no necesito la lastima de nadie, estoy muy bien así- conteste fríamente.

-yo no…quería decir eso- .Al escuchar ese triste tono que salió de tus labios, me volteé para verte, te encontrabas cabizbaja…por mi culpa? Mi corazón se partió en dos, pero al mismo tiempo, una duda que me invadía desde que te conocí…se aclaró.

Me acerque a ti, sonriente, me puse a tu altura y apoye mis manos sobre las tuyas, tú me miraste profundamente, al igual que yo a ti, me perdí unos segundos en esa mirada, para luego confesarte todos mis sentimientos.

-lo siento, no quise decir eso, la verdad es que…aprecio de todo corazón lo que haces por mí…me gustas mucho Nanako, de verdad- finalice, para luego acercarme a tu sorprendido rostro, y plantarte un pequeño beso en tu mejilla.

-así que por favor…ven cuando quieras…- agregue, mientras me sentaba a tu lado, y te abrazaba sutilmente.

Acerque más mi rostro hacia ti, pero te volteaste un poco, parecía como si no quisieras verme a los ojos.

Sin embargo, no me di por vencida.

-bañarnos juntas?- preguntaste tímidamente.

-aja, siempre te bañas con Tomoko no?- pregunte, con celos.

Tú no contestaste, así que, aun con la sonrisa alumbrando mi rostro, tome tus manos y te puse pie.

-vamos, será divertido!- Te comente expectante, mientras te llevaba a mi lujoso baño.

Ya dentro de este, observaba en silencio como el agua recorría cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo, me quede atónita admirándote, realmente…eras preciosa.

Al darte cuenta de mi lujuriosa mirada, te tapaste un poco tus pechos -deja de mirarme así…me da vergüenza- me dijiste, honestamente.

Yo, que me encontraba sentada dentro de la bañera, solo atine a reír un poco y a contestarte lo mas cuerda posible.

-lo siento, es que tienes un cuerpo tan bonito…tu piel es tan blanca y delicada…simplemente hermosa-.

Me miraste sorprendida y sonrojada, mientras mis ojos se clavaban en tu espalda, para luego bajar lentamente, y examinar, inconscientemente, aquella zona.

Observabas como yo te miraba con deseo, sin embargo…no decías nada.

Con el poco control que me quedaba, me puse de pie, me acerque a ti, y te tome por los hombros.

-quieres…que te lave la espalda?- pregunte, un poco sonrojada, y ansiosa por tu respuesta.

Quizás fue mi imaginación…pero…creo que pudiste notar mi nerviosismo, y eso, nunca me había sucedido con nadie.

Finalmente asentiste, y te sentaste dentro de la bañera, yo, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, me acerque a ti lentamente, aun sin perder mi picarona sonrisa.

Me senté detrás de ti, y puse mis piernas a ambos costados de tu cuerpo, quedando así, tu espalda descubierta hacia mí.

Comencé a enjabonarte, lo hacía lentamente. Tu, sonreías, una sonrisa que jamás imagine ver en ti, en especial, porque yo fui la que provocó aquella placentera sonrisa.

-te…gusta?- pregunte, sonrojada.

-si- contestaste, sin dudar un segundo.

Continué enjabonándote, mientras te acariciaba la espalda, mis manos subían y bajaban por tus hombros.

Hasta que en un momento, posaste tu mano sobre la mía, que seguía sobre tu hombro.

-sucede algo?- me anime a preguntar.

Tu volteaste, y me miraste…estabas llorando, yo no entendía el por qué, sin embargo…aquellas lagrimas, me las dirigías a mí.

-Nanako…que pasa? Por qué lloras?- pregunte, ahora preocupada, mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre tu suave rostro.

-por ti…lloro…por ti…- atinaste a decir, para luego, abrazarme fuertemente.

Yo no podía articular palabra, no solo por tus lágrimas, sino por la situación física en la que me encontraba.

Te aferrabas tan fuerte a mi cintura, y tus pechos…rozaban contra los míos. Mi excitación ya era notable, rezaba porque no te dieras cuenta, pero…eso parecía ocurrir, no te dabas cuenta del error que estabas cometiendo Nanako.

Tu cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, llorabas y llorabas, y yo…seguía sin poder decir nada, hasta que tú, decidiste hablar.

Te reincorporaste, y me miraste fijo, para luego sonreír.

-no quiero que sufras, así que por favor, acude a mi siempre que lo necesites…y respecto a Tomoko…- .Gran error cometiste al nombrarla, pensé.

-que hay con ella?- enfatice mi tono, ya con enojo.

Parece que te diste cuenta de aquel cambio repentino en mi humor, ya que te alejaste un poco de mi.

-nada, que…podemos ser amigas las tres, no crees?- dijiste, con inocencia.

Yo me reí, para luego mirarte penetrantemente -las tres?- repetí. -lo siento, pero a mi…solo me gustas tú…Nanako-.

Al decirte aquello, te petrificaste, y yo…con culpa, me acerque y te abrasé.

Ahh…pero que bien se sentía tenerte tan cerca…sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. Me encontraba en un estado de transe, no podía reaccionar, hasta que tus brazos, subiendo por mi espalda y acariciándola, me despertaron.

¿Correspondiste mi abrazo? Si…así fue…y como consecuencia, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. En ese momento me di cuenta…no era deseo, no era lujuria...era amor.

Simplemente…me enamore de ti.

Comencé a derramar pequeñas lágrimas, quizás de impotencia…quizás de felicidad…o quizás de tristeza. No lo sé, pero aun así, tu, te reincorporaste un poco, me miraste con esa sonrisa bondadosa que solo tu poseías, y besaste mis lagrimas.

Ya no sabía que pensar, ya no sabía como reaccionar, y sin embargo, tú me mirabas de una forma tan pasiva…tan tranquila…no pude soportarlo más.

Tome tu rostro delicadamente, y comencé a acercar mis rojizos labios hacia ti.

-Nanako…- dije tu nombre, casi en un ruego, para luego rozar mis labios lentamente contra los tuyos, y finalmente besarlos, uno por uno, tiernamente.

Abriste tus azulados ojos, sorprendida. Yo, aun sin despegarme de tus rosados labios, también abrí mis ojos. Y me encontré con mi propia mirada, anhelada de amor, reflejada en los tuyos.

Me separe finalmente de ti, pero quedando a corta distancia.

-Mariko…- comenzaste a decir.

-lo sé! Se lo que me dirás…- te interrumpí, no quería aceptar el rechazo.

-no, no lo sabes- me negaste.

-si lo se Nanako! Sé que estas enamorada de Asaka Rei! Pero déjame decirte una cosa…no tienes futuro con ella, y lo sabes!- trate de convencerla.

Tú me miraste tristemente, sabias que era verdad lo que yo te estaba diciendo, pero alguien como tu…nunca se daría por vencida…verdad?

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que tus labios comenzaron a formar una honesta sonrisa.

-creo que hay algo que no sabes Mariko, si…me gusta saint, pero…también me gustas tú- me confesaste.

Abrí grande mis ojos, sorprendida ¿podría ser? ¿acaso esto estaba sucediendo?

-tú tienes todo el derecho de elegir a una persona menos indecisa…pero….-.

-te esperare!- solté de repente, mientras entrelazaba mis manos con las tuyas -te esperare, todo el tiempo que sea necesario- te reafirme, acercando nuevamente mi rostro hacia a ti.

Sonreíste, con gratitud, y acortaste la poca distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios.

El beso se torno apasionado, no quería dejarte ir, cueste lo que cueste…no te dejaría ir.

-Nanako…- pronuncie dentro del beso, mientras te apoyaba contra la pared de la bañera.

Me apoye un poco sobre ti, pero al hacerlo, mi rodilla rozo accidentalmente tu parte más pura. Por primera vez, escuche salir de tu boca, un pequeño gemido, quede fascinada.

-Mariko…- dijiste entrecortadamente, pasando tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo te sonreí, y volví a tus apetitosos labios, para luego bajar lentamente, creando un recorrido de besos, hasta tu cuello.

Inhale tu exquisito aroma -mmmm hueles bien…- murmure.

Tu te reíste un poco -no será porque acabo de ducharme?- hablaste en tono de broma.

Yo, cada vez más sumida en tu cuello, negué sutilmente con la cabeza –no…tú siempre hueles bien Nanako-.

Levante un poco mi cabeza para observar tu rostro, y sonreí complicadamente, al ver que se encontraba sonrojado.

Volví a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo levemente, para luego bajar, lentamente hacia sus pechos.

-eres hermosa…- mencioné, antes de adentrarme entre ellos. Los besaba con tanta ternura, con tanto amor…

-ah! Mariko…!- .El escucharte gemir, provocaba que pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Te abrazabas fuertemente a mi espalda, acariciándola, mientras yo, aun sumida en tu pecho, bajaba paulatinamente mi mano hacia tu entrepierna.

Al darte cuenta de cual era mi objetivo, ahogaste un grito y cerraste las piernas, instintivamente. Con toda seguridad, me reincorpore un poco para ver tus hermosos ojos y te brinde una amble sonrisa, para posteriormente preguntarte.

-puedo?-.

Me miraste sorprendida, quizás porque no creías que alguien como yo también fuera inocente y tímida, pero así soy, y me alegra tanto el hecho de que solo tu vieras esta vulnerable parte de mi.

Finalmente me sonreíste y dijiste casi en un susurro -si-.

Respetando tu decisión, y aun sonriente, volví a tus labios. Mientras te besaba, mi mano cada vez se acercaba más a aquel delicado y sensible lugar.

Al llegar, comencé a frotar lenta y cuidadosamente aquel pequeño punto de excitación. Enloqueciste, ahogabas tus gemidos dentro de mi boca, y yo hacía lo mismo, el solo hecho de verte tan excitada…me excitaba a mí. Así era.

-Na…nako…- gemí entre cortamente, al escuchar una y otra vez mi nombre, salir de tus labios.

Me detuve un momento, y te mire, ya sabias lo que iba a hacer, y no podrías impedírmelo, esa noche, te haría mía, a como de lugar.

Como si leyeras mis pensamientos, asentiste.

Desesperada, volví a tus labios, pasando mi lengua por ellos, abriste tu boca, dejándome el paso, y el beso volvió a intensificarse.

Mi mano traviesa, que aun seguía en aquel lugar, comenzó a tocar un poco más debajo de aquel punto.

-estas tan húmeda…Nanako- solté, casi sin darme cuenta.

No contestaste, solo te aferraste a mi fuertemente, mientras yo, adentraba lentamente uno de mis dedos.

-ah…!- gemiste.

Comenze a mecerme delicadamente, para luego adentrar otro dedo, al darme cuenta de que tu humedad incrementaba cada vez más.

-Mariko…!- gemías desesperada.

-Nanako! Nanako!- al igual que yo.

Aquel gigante baño, se lleno de gemidos. Cada vez me mecía mas rápido sobre ella, su rostro…presenciar su rostro en ese momento…fue algo que decidí atesorar toda la vida.

-ya no…puedo…!- dijiste antes de llegar al cielo.

-Nanako!- volví a repetir tu nombre, mientras al igual que tu, culminaba.

Caí cansada en tu pecho, y me abrazaste protectoramente.

El silencio adorno el lugar, hasta que te despediste de mí.

-me esperaras, verdad?- me preguntaste , seriamente.

Yo te sonreí y conteste con todo el amor que te tenia -si…lo hare-.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Saint juste-sama, falleció el año pasado, luego de ese acontecimiento, no he vuelto a saber nada de Nanako. Siempre recorro los lugares a los que ella solía ir, sin embargo, nunca tengo suerte. Ni siquiera Tomoko sabe su paradero.

Yo, sinceramente, no creo aguantar un día más sin ella.

Sin esperanzas, al atardecer, fui a caminar un poco por la playa, por allí también siempre encontraba a Nanako escondida de la realidad, podría decirse.

-el mar es tan hermoso- se dijo Shinobu Mariko -pero no tan hermoso como tu…Nanako-.

Mariko cayó de rodillas en la tibia arena, su llanto hacía eco en aquella solitaria playa.

Cuando creyó que no había nadie en los alrededores, escucho unos pasos, que se dirigían hacia ella. Sin dirigirle la mirada al intruso, pregunto -quien demonios es? No estoy de humor…-.

-ara…pero qué clase de bienvenida es esa, mariko-chan?- dijo una joven ojiazul.

La hermosa morocha, volteo lentamente, al escuchar esa conocida y dulce voz. Abrió grande sus ojos, para luego llevarse sus manos a su boca, tapándola en forma de sorpresa.

-eres…tu? Eres tú, Nanako!- exclamo, para luego correr a abrazarla.

La joven le correspondió fuertemente el abrazo -lamento haberte preocupado- se disculpo, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello de su amiga.

Mariko lloraba en su pecho -donde has estado? Me tenias tan preocupada! Idiota!- dijo casi en un grito.

-lo siento, tenía que aclarar mi mente y mis sentimientos luego de lo de saint, pero…ya estoy aquí- dijo sonriente.

La joven se separo lentamente del abrazo, y la miro con tristeza.

Estaba tan feliz, su única amiga, su único amor…había regresado, pero…aun así, sentía un vacio en su interior, debía averiguar la razón del regreso de Nanako, pero tenía miedo de escuchar aquella respuesta.

Sin embargo, se lleno de valor, y soltó lo primero que le vino a su mente, su inmensa duda.

-solo has vuelto a mi…porque saint a muerto verdad?- pregunto, reteniendo las lagrimas que aun querían emanar de ella.

Nanako se quedo en silencio unos segundos, para luego negar con la cabeza. Pero solo eso hizo, no articulo palabra alguna.

-no piensas contestarme? Pues si es así…me voy- .La joven se dio media vuelta, con intensión de irse, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-no, no te dejare ir, no de nuevo!- .En un impulso, Nanako la atrajo hacia ella, y la abrazo.

-Nanako…- dijo su nombre, una sorprendida Mariko. Para luego alzar un poco su vista y vislumbrar unas pequeñas lagrimas que se resbalaban por su rostro. -estas llorando?...por mi?- se entristeció.

-por supuesto que si…te e hecho tanto daño…perdóname Mariko…perdóname- se disculpo, casi de forma desesperada.

La hermosa morocha, no dijo nada, solo se aferro aun mas fuerte al abrazo, llorando, mientras inconscientemente se mordía un labio.

-yo…- comenzó a decir la ojiazul -yo siempre te he querido…siempre, sin embargo, me deje llevar por Rei, sentía que debía ayudarla de alguna forma, y por eso…te deje de lado…- finalizo, para luego separarse un poco y observar los profundos ojos de su acompañante.

Esta le correspondió la mirada, pero podía notarse que dentro de aquellos ojos marinos, había mucha tristeza.

-pero, a pesar de todo…yo a la única que amo…es a ti…Mariko- confeso, sonriéndole.

Mariko, la miro sorprendida, no creía lo que escuchaba, sus lágrimas volvieron a caer sin poder retenerlas.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería expresarle su amor desesperadamente, sin embargo…lo único que salió de sus rojizos labios fue -Te quiero-.

Nanako abrió enormemente sus ojos, esa simple palabra…esa simple frase…la invadió por completo.

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, esa chica…con solo dos palabras le provoco una felicidad indescriptible.

Levanto lentamente su mano, y la apoyo en el rostro de la ahora, sonriente joven.

-yo también te quiero…Mariko- contesto al fin.

Se miraban con un profundo amor, mientras Nanako acortaba la distancia entre ellas, para luego sellar sus labios con los de la hermosa morocha.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la playa, hablando del presente y el futuro.

El camino no sería fácil, siempre hay obstáculos en la vida, pero ellas dos, estarían juntas, hasta el fin…de sus vidas.


End file.
